Indian jones and the gears of war
by phatus
Summary: Indian jones when researching ancient Nazi artifacts finds a portal to something he didnt expect, he makes new friends and enemies, with a bit of romance along the way in this epic tale


Indian Jones and the Gears of War

Chapter 1; the eagles nest has landed

Indian jones has seen alot of action in his life, from the sunny sands of africa to the alien temples of peru, but nothing had every prepared him for this newest journey.  
When researching ancient nazi artifacts in the eagles nest indian jones came across an acient doorway that seemed to make his body tingle when he approached.  
Being the carefell man he is indian jones decided not to touch it but to instead touch it. indian jones put his hand on the door and the whole thing lit up like christmas tree. indian jones jumped back only to find himself sucked in through the glowing door. a bright brilliant light blinded him and pulled him closer but nothing was to grab onto. indian jones lost balance and was sucked in, all faded to black.

The year is now 2156 and Indian jones is on Sera of the COG government. Marcus fenix was there and he was helpin indian jones do basic training with the carmine brothers, brothers for life, brothers till the end. indian jones still had his notes on the doorway and asked marcus and anya if they knew what the door was Nither of them knew but indian jones knwe. it was a time travelling teleporter which had transfered himt o the war torn planet of SEAR on the lucust invasion who were killing the cogs.

Chapter 2; corpser comes and a big explosion

a corpser came out and attacked them but the timing was off and indian did quick time event,. he jumpd tot he side in time only for the ground to collapose underneeth him. marcus got the lancer cahainswore and cut the corpser till it was dead. but it was a glowie corpser emulsion infected and it exploded relaly big.  
So big that the city collapse like what the giant worms were doing. they fell down and down and down. they woke up...

underground...

ith no lights...  
and only 100,000,000 lucost around them ready to attack at a moment. luckily the locust were scripted and not free moving ai because they waited for just enough time to let the 5 of them escape.  
indian jones, marcus, dom, cole and anya and carmine and baird and samantha got out just in time. only to see...

marcuses house up in flames...

Chatper 3: escape into hell

in an instant his childhood and father was erased from history in a blink of an eye. nothing was to stop him from defeat the locust queen except for the army of locust but even that coiuldnt face the wrath of marcus.  
They got out really fast and marcus and dom were on the back of the brumak riding and shooting, taking down everyone in the way. the others were runnining to tkeep up and they did.  
despite how fast they rant to the queen locust she was running too so they never caught up. marcus had a plan. indian jones used his whip to make a like across the street. they waited...

the waiting game...

Chapter 4: the ambush

indian joneses whip was pretty tought and it was still hanging up real tight like. the queen came past with her theron and kantus excorts guards. they were running fast because they still thougtht that the cogs were and indian jones were behind them. indian didnt care for the fate of this planet though, he wanted to get home real fast. the queen knew hyow to get him home, indian might have to betray his fellow humans. the queen hit the whip real fasta nd she fell down so the cogs sprang the ambush and jumped out with mulchers and the lancers and hammer of dawn. they destroyed the rest till it was just the queen left and indian jones could have some privacy.

the queen was rally sexy to indian, he only knew love in raiders of the lost arc and when he had the girl and got her pregnant. her baby was born and he was 18 in the 60s. the queen moved up all sexy like and grabbed indina jones tie and pulled him close, their lups touched and felt realy nice. he begam erect and she took him onto the bed. they made love over and over again. when they were done indian and her lit up a smooth cigararrette and smoked them all the way to the core. indian worked up the courage...

can you get me home?...

y'es..' she said, witha long pause 'but only if you do one thing for me'

'anything' indian replied.

'you must kill marcus and dom'..

'okay' he complied

Chapter 5: the final betrayal unforeseen

indian came back to the others and appraocahged them slowly, he had a revovlver behind his back marcus siad 'what happen to tqueen?'

indian said 'she is done for, no need to worry' ovbivousouly lying. indian pulled the revolver and shot marcus and dom in the head and they died right away really fast but. the others opened fired and indianw as shot hard in the chest bit but the crimson omen didnt fill all the way up.

he ran bakc to queenabut she was gone. he rana nd ran still gettig soht at by the ex-friends. she was around the corner waiting where she said...

'ia m ready indian, you can go" she said

"infinally" he said

chapter 6: warptexx

he was back home after he warped. indian setteled down in indiana and had 4 children with his wife fomr raiders of the ark. Nazi was over, no more troulbes ever. 


End file.
